Skorpion EVO
The Skorpion EVO (originally known as Skorpion EVO III in early footage) is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Strike Team. Multiplayer The Skorpion EVO is the last SMG unlocked, at level 46. It is also included in the "Operative" preset class, along with the B23R. As far as statistics are concerned, this weapon is unable of obtaining a three-shot kill at close-range without the use of headshots, making the more inaccurate users placed at a disadvantage. However, despite the lower damage, the Skorpion EVO still possesses the fastest time to kill in the SMG category, making it a very nasty SMG to use. Its range is very limited, as its 4-shot kill range is very low, and it will quickly steep off into a 6-shot kill. Combined with the high recoil, ranged gunfights are a struggle for players using this weapon. The EVO possesses a simple 32 round magazine, which is depleted excruciatingly quickly. However, it possesses the fastest unmodified reload time when the player is Reload Cancelling, at around a mere 2 seconds. The reserve ammunition is also depleted quickly, which makes the use of Scavenger almost an essential in creating a class around this weapon. Good attachments would revolve around boosting its performance at close quarters, as when attachments are correctly used, the EVO can be next to unstoppable at close range. A Laser Sight may not be as necessary due to the already precise and effective hip-fire, but it's still nice to have. If the player has difficulty reload cancelling, they can easily opt for Fast Mag, which makes its reload extremely impressive. If one wants more initial range, the Long Barrel can be put to good use. If one can master the slower reload cancel time, Extended Mags can give some extra supply. Some attachments, however, may be a bit "too good" for the Skorpion. For example, the Suppressor would be a great addition to the EVO's arsenal, if only it didn't reduce the preciously small range of the gun. As well, it cannot make good use of Rapid Fire, as firing in a long burst will have you reloading in a matter of seconds, not to mention that recoil is increased, and range is reduced. The iron sights on the EVO are fairly clear, as peripheral vision is overall pretty good on this weapon. This negates the need for opticals, which would leave the gun very unwieldy when under the effects of an EMP. As long as the player can manage the gun's recoil and very high rate of fire, the Skorpion EVO is a formidable submachine gun that has the throne in close quarters, rivaling the power of even shotguns. This weapon is geared up for one role only: bullet hosing the enemy. Play it smart with this, and many players will be coming out on top of gunfights with it. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The Skorpion EVO appears in the Zombies mode for Black Ops II on the map Origins. It can be purchased from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a high fire rate, making it a good to shoot in bursts, as it has a high headshot multiplier, killing zombies in 3 bullets to the head and 5-10 bullets to the body until round 30 with Double Tap Root Beer II. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Evolved Death Stalker and obtains a Reflex sight. It also obtains a magazine size of 40. It becomes one of the highest damaging non-wonder weapons in the game, being a 3-4 bullet kill to the head until round 34 with Double Tap Root Beer II. However, it is recommended to use as a backup or emergency weapon only, as even without Double Tap, it drains ammo quickly. Skorpion EVO vs Evolved Death Stalker Gallery Skorpion EVO BOII.png|The Skorpion EVO in first-person Skorpion EVO reloading BOII.png|Reloading Skorpion EVO cocking BOII.png|Pressing the bolt catch Firing Skorpion EVO III BOII.png|A Merc firing the Skorpion EVO in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer Evolved Death Stalker Origins BO2.png|The Evolved Death Stalker in first person Trivia *Before an update, the HUD icon for the Skorpion EVO was used for the M1927 rather than using its own icon in Mob of the Dead. *On the side of the weapon, "CT. SKORPION EVO 3 A 1", "MADE IN CZECH REPUBLIC" as well as "REAPER M.M.P." with a picture of Grim Reaper above it can be seen. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns